Missouri
by Gohanzgirl
Summary: Dive and Wing have a bonding moment when Dive is brooding.


Nosedive stood feeling the breeze flow on his face ruffling his hair, it was tangling it

but at that moment he wasn't thinking about it. The warm air felt good, he shut his eyes

and took a deep breath.

They were here in this state for only a short time, an away game and then back to Anaheim.

He liked to see the different parts of this planet, he was of course curious being the teen that

he was. The state they were in now was called Missouri, It was a weird name but a nice state

any way. 

The team had just won and they were going back in an hour as soon as every one was ready.

He liked the break, even though he had to play it was still being away from the constant 

struggle between them and Dragonious. That was one thing he was thankful for.

"What ya thinking?" Nosedive swirled around at the voice heart thumping in his chest.

"Don't Do That!" Wildwing only chuckled and patted his baby brother on the shoulder while coming

to stand next to him. Nosedive glared at him "Ya scared me half to death! I could have died!" 

Wildwing, sent a look at his brother being dramatic as usual. "Your alive," 

"Could'a died." Wildwing smiled at his comment, 

"Nope wouldn't let ya go that easy, you still owe me five bucks." He ruffled the teens hair.

"Hey!" Dive pulled away before too much damage could be done to his head, "Watch the hair!" He 

swatted at his older brother playfully.

"Why? Have you ever heard of a brush?" He ducked another swipe.

"Admit it your just jealous." Dive pulled his hand through the golden locks. 

"Yeah Im jealous all right, do you know how much you shed?"

"I DON'T SHED!" Wildwing laughed, ducked again and was pounced on by Nosedive who 

successfully pinned his older brother to the ground. Dive started to tickle Wildwing who

was VERY ticklish and the only other person besides him to know it was Dive and Dive

took full use of his brothers 'weakness' . 

"Ok!!-- haha-- Give!!!! ---- GIVE!!!!" Nosedive let up on the torture and sat next to Wildwing.

He suddenly looked serious. "Wing do you ever think well be able to go home?" The question

took Wildwing by surprise. He sat up next to his brother, who was looking up at the sky Wildwing

followed his gaze. 

"Truthfully Nosedive I don't know, but I keep faith in it." Nosedive looked at him and smiled 

"that's what I was thinking about." He stood up. "We should go the others are probably ready" He held his

hand out to Wildwing, the older duck took it.

"Ya know Im gonna havta get you back for that whole tickle thing." Wildwing said nonchantly.

Nosedive paused for a second and then ran up behind his brother, smacking him affectingly across

the head and running ahead, "NOT IF YOU DON'T CATCH ME FIRST!!!" 

Wing had a moment of dazement before smirking and running after the teen. "You are sooooo gonna get

it!!!" 

They ran all the way to where the others were packing up their gear into the Arrowing. Tanya had to dodge 

sideways nearly dropping her equipment as Nosedive almost barged right into her Saying while he did: 

"Sorrytaunwingsonmytailgottakeepmoving!!!" 

Duke stepped up next to her, "you catch any of that?" 

"Nope, not sure that I want to." He shrugged and turned only to also have to doge Wildwing as he came 

racing to the Arrowing. 

Mallory stepped out and was almost trampled also she had to jumped back into the plane falling on her butt 

as Nosedive came around the bend, then yelped when Wing saw him and tried going the other way. 

"Can you say immature!" she yelled from her place on the ground. Grin who was behind her smiled. 

Wildwing lunged for his younger brother and caught him quickly getting him into a head lock and 

noggieing his head till dive screeched with "UNCLE!!!" 

Wing let him go laughing and breathing hard, "Damn! your quicker than you used to be." 

Nosedive smiled, "Maybe your just getting old." Wing swatted him.

"Ummmm guys I hate to interrupt but some of us are TIRED and want to go home!" This of course being

the temperamental Mallory. 

Nosedive smiled at them and went to grab some gear to go home thinking of a way to get his brother 

back. 

Wildwing recognized the brooding look to Nosedive's face and the fact that he started helping without

any grumbling. It seemed as Duke also noticed this they shared a quick glance at each other then

at the kid. The ride home would be Very interesting. Wildwing sighed maybe just maybe he shouldn't

have gotten Nosedive so riled up. Wing looked up to the now gripping Dive holding a pack of pads, 

"naaaaaa."

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mighty Ducks or any of the characters Im just borrowing them for a while

please don't sue.

Authors Notes: Hey!! thanks guys for all the reviews hope ya like this one.... lets see its 1:12 in the

morning.... ahhh the freedom of weekends..... well talk to ya next time oh oh oh and if any one

knows some really kewl The mighty Ducks fanfiction sites could ya tell me Id be really really grateful.

Here's my e-mail again .... [Gohanzgirl@home.com][1]

Gohanzgirl

6-2-01

   [1]: mailto:Gohanzgirl@home.com



End file.
